Disaster
by T00thY
Summary: A Charlena awards entry! There have been some murders around the island and Adam, Selena and Mr. Davenport try to find out who it is. Chase on the other hand really likes Selena, but she's dating someone else. The Davenport Industries is at stack, who is the killer? Who will take over Davenports island inspired by Yandere simulator Warning: Blood, gaur, mentions of sex (not much)
1. Chapter 1

**Charlena Awards! Enjoy!**

Chases pov:

No love... no life... what a pain it must be... no chance at love... no chance at life... stuck in a bionic academy with a evil genius, evil siblings, evil siblings, evil students and only one way to escape, DEATH... but inly one woman is keeping me alive, Selena.

She is so perfect... so kind... so beautiful... but she is a perfect human... but I... a bionic solider.

What a stupid thing to feel... love drives you crazy... to the point of murder... but it can also bring out the best in you... and... the worst... we get many mission alearts about these things. Each one was caused by the boyfriend or the girlfriend being jealous of one another, and now... I'm stuck here waiting for moment of truth. some one is leaving the team. we ran out of tubes for the students and Mr davenport is on a low budget. Three soldiers will be chosen to leave (DIE) and the sad thing is... we choose who leaves (DIES). I know I am one of the three... who die... Mr davenport knows who's going to be chosen, me, S-3 and S-56. we were best friends then one day we got into a bad fight and S-3 and S-56 became better friends and began to bully me badly. I wish Douglas or Adam can help me... but...

is it worth it?

is al this worth fighting for?

Can make it?

will I ever confess my love to my Senpi?

Adams POV:

I love Selena... she's cool, kind and nothing like creepy chasey. chasey has been very creepy lately, he spy's on Selena and never talks to anyone. Everyone thinks he is creep, and he looks at selenea... weirdly and he always tries to... I don't know create an accident. He scares me... I never thought I would say that but he scares me to death! I want to get away from him, and bring Selenea with me!


	2. Redrum

**a/n Please review! Hope you love it! Every chapter there will be a diary entry of Chase Davenport. Just a little something ill put in here to give you more clues. this is a entry to Suzs's**

Selena POV:

it was a sunny day at the bionic academy, all the students (Soldiers) are getting ready in their bunkers. Mr davenport made bunkers for each 3 of them. but they are one bunker short so he thought that why not save money by 'getting rid of' some of the students to fit the new ones, the worst (Hated) students get chosen by the students themselves. Donald doesn't care who gets picked as long it saves him money. Nobody likes Chase because he is a nerd and people say he is creepy, its not creepy he is just weird and shy. I don't call him creepy because I don't want to be could creepy. Adam and I are good friends but I feel something for someone else... I don't want to say anything but Adam and I could be a thing, we can try but, I don't know... he's just... to perfect... I would date him... maybe I should ask and see how it goes...

"Hey Adam!" I ran over to him.

"Yeah what's up?" I stood infront of him terrified.

"WE SHOULD BE A COUPLE!" damit to fast.

"sure. I was wondering the same thing... I was scared that you would turn me down." He looked at me in the eyes.

"I love you Selenea..."

"I love you too... Adam..." He kissed me. it felt weird because I also had feelings for another man, but maybe its just a fase I am going through.

We walk down the hall way holding hands. Chase was behind me watching our every move. I've got I admit he can be creepy at times but I feel something more.

"Hey Chase!" Adam raised his voice that made me and Chase jump.

"stop following Selena! Your so creepy! Stay away from her and stop spying on us!" Chase looked at Adam terrified. I didn't know what to do, I felt sorry but he was being creepy and it was getting on my nerves.

"Ok..." He turned around and left.

"Sorry about that Selenea."

"Its ok Adam your just trying to protect me." He pecked me on the cheek and continued to walk down the hall way and we saw some... blood...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I herd someone scream. Me and Adam ran into the training room to see... blood... everywhere... but no one was in the room. just blood... I was terrified... I didn't know what to do.

"Hey... Anyone here?" Adam called. We saw more blood in the next room. it seems to have some sort of trail. which means... someone was murdered. i turned pail white to see the body of S-3... guts were every where...

"Oh my gosh... S-3?"

"help...me..."

we rushed over, everything was... bloody but not much... looks like a gun shoot.

"Who did this..." Adam shock S-3 to try t get something out of him.

"uh..." he died, what happened to S-3? how did this happen? who did this?

"Adam we must call Mr. Davenport!"

"MR DAVENPORT!"

 _June 17th 2015_

 _Today may be the worst day of my life, Adam and Selena are couple... the bad thing is she asked Adam. I don't know what to say but... i must win Selena over._

 _I can't hide my feelings anymore. I want to confess but i cant a few people are in the way._

 _S-3 had a crush on her for 3 years. I don't know what to do. i must stop this some how... but how?... anyway..._

 _Adam must be eliminate him some how... but then people will think it is me that did it._

 _3 days... 3 days..._

 _Chase Davenport._


	3. Belonging

A/n **het guys** **sorry for the late update! GO AND LOOK AT THE BIONIC WAR! YOULL LOVE IT!**

 **Chapter 3 you cant hide.**

mr davenport came rushing in to see the horrible sight, of S-3.

"WHATS GOING ON?" he rushed into the room, to see the sight of S-3 murdered.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed in horror. no one knew what happened to him, but inly one person, the solider who killed him.

"CALL THE POLICE! NOW!" Adam and Bree rushed out to get the police.

after the police arrive everyone lost trust in each other, but Adam and Selena were still together. Everyone was interviewed but they couldn't link anyone to the murder. Chase was the prime suspect but no links were found. the police said to put up cameras to catch the killer at his/hers next move. he did that but, something seemed different, no one would talk, no one would do anything.

 _NOTHING..._

everyone would just hang around the training room, training. Chase was still harassed, abused, threatened and not loved. Chase day by day went... he was disappearing... he wasn't him self, well I guess that's normal since his old friend was brutally murdered. he skipped breakfast, skipped lunch but comes to dinner. some people think chase did it, but they weren't 100% sure that he was since he wasn't there at the time and was at his dorm.

"Everyone I have something to tell you. For now, there will be cameras every where, so if someone does get killed we would know who it was. so please don't be affriad we will catch the killer." he steeped down form the stage and walked back o his office. Adam and Selena walk away to adams dorm, on the way selena bumped into chase.

"Oh sorry Chase."

"That's ok..."

He blushed.

she smiled.

Adam gives him a death stair. he puts his hand over her shoulder, making sure he dosent get her.

"See ya."

"See... ya"

they walk apart...

* * *

Later that night...

"OK, I'm here, ready?"

"Ready..."

"You sure that no one is here?"

"Yep."

"Ok then..."

Both of them start to kiss passionately...

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

everyone in the academy ran towards the scream, Adam got there first.

Blood... guts... and... S-53s body...

another was murdered.

another is gone...

"OH NO... MR DAVENPORT!"

He rushed in as fast as he could run.

"Oh no, call the police! Check the cameras!" half went to go to the police and qutarer stayed and the other quarter ran to check the cameras.

everyone was scared, terrified and worried.

S-53, was dead.

after a hour,

the police found nothing on the cameras, nothing...

everyone was confused... whoever it was, must be one of the bionic soliders. Everyone was questioned but no links were found. Everyone was terrified, scared, worried. Davenport was very frantic about everything, he made sure no more murders happen. Chase was another prime suspect, but n links were found but then, emails made a lead.

 **TO: S-53**

 **FROM: Kiral**

 **Hello, in 5 minutes your body will be found in the dorm room or yours.**

 **TO: Kiral**

 **FROM: S-53**

 **wait you killed S-3! oh my gosh. please leave me alone!**

 **TO: S-53**

 **FROM: Kiral**

 **oh yeah about that you'll never find out, no one will ever will. so... 3 minutes have gone by... 2 minutes to go...**

 **TO: Kiral**

 **FROM: S-53**

 **oh my gosh I have to go get mrdavenport.**

 **YOULL NEVER GET ME ALIVE!**

 _from then on S-53 saved the emails and made sure that someone would find them._

"Chase, do you know about these emails...?"

Chase just looks to the floor.

"No..."

"ok... you may leave..."

Chase got up but something was off, he had a evil grin on his face.

"Mr davenport, I think Chase had to do something about both murders." Adam spook up.

"WHAT? YOU THINK YOUR BROTHER KILLED HIS BEST FRINEDS!"

"sorry but it makes sense and chase has been acting off."

"Adam just go to your room..."

Adam got out of the room, he walked over to Selena but she seemed to be looking at Chase.

"Uhhhhh Selena whats going? Why are you looking at him like that?"

"Well us... isn't working... I like Chase, he's mysterious and dark. its how I see in a men."

"SELENA PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!" Adam starts to cry but selena doesn't, she walks towards to Chase.

Adam was crushed, Chase had the love of his life. Adam was mad.

"YOULL NEVER GE AWAY WITH THIS CHASE DAVENPORT!"  
"I think I can..." Chase had a disturbing grin on his face. Adam stormed out of the room upset to what happened. Chase and Selena walk out to his room to chat and get to know each other before making it official. They get alone pretty well, she didn't like Adam that much because all he talked about is how creepy chase is and that I should never be with him and trash, but it will all come into place...

 **TOMORROW...**

* * *

 _June 19th 2015_

 _looks like both of my best friends shave been murdered. what a shame that must be. I'm not surprised by this though. I knew this would happen, but how to stop it... I'm wondering what happened to them... how did they find that email!_

 _well anyways on the bright side I know have selena. she's so pretty, kind, majestic and she thinks of me. ever since that night she grew on me. Adam must be so devastated. wow... I never thought my brother would be jealous of me._

 _plus I found out that Adam thinks I killed by friends. he said that it makes sense, but it doesn't make sense, because I cant kill someone who is stronger then me. and also selena wouldn't wan to be with S-3 or S-53. sometimes people are jealous and they try to frame you, for something you didn't do._

 _well tomorrow will be a better day... and someone might be..._

 _MISSING..._

 _Chase Davenport..._


	4. Oh no

**A/n ok this one is going to reveal everything... so please... hold on to your pillows because this is going to be scary. I am in school right now when I am typing this but there are boys in front of me who are being very loud. so anyway I have just herd news that BIlly broke up with Angela. I feel bad for the girl, but look on the bright side I and Susz have a chance to be with billy so guys, you never know! you could be taking to the next MRS UNGER! (WHAT THE HECK T00THY!)**

* * *

 **Chapter 4 oh no...**

 **Adams POV:**

oh no... there he is... the killer... with a knife... and an evil grin...

"n...o it cant be... this is impossible... I thought..."

"You thought wrong... I will get rid of you... once and for all..."

"NO PLEASE DONT DO THIS!"

"I'm sorry Adam... but... you called it..."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

 **Chases pov:**

"HEY CHASE!" I herd Selena scream...

"What is it my love?!" she looked pale white, her eyes were huge with gushing tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Its adam... he's dead. not that I loved him but... another murder has happened."

"Oh no... MR DAVENPORT!"

he came racing through the doors. practicly jumped through the door, sprinting like he is running a marathon.

"PLEASE DONT TELL ME... ADAM! OH MY GOSH!"

he feel on his knees, crying... he was so upset...

"I'm sorry Adam..."

 **Davenports Pov:**

this is horrible.. what have I done! the students left the scene, it was just me and Chase... I looked at a picture of him and Chase when they were boys. It was Adams 9th birthday, Chase let him play his favourite game. Bionic Brother Toes. I herd heavy breathing, I herd a knife

"Mr Davenport! I'M SO SORRY!"

"What do you mean Chase?" I didn't know what he was saying was he apologising for the loose of Adam because he thought he could have saved him.

"Chase this isn't your fault."

"No, this whole time...I ...Chase Davenport, is the Murderer of the 3 students... and now the killer of Donald Davenport... and will take over, Davenport Industries!"

"Chase..I can't believe it... why?"

"Because I was bored!" He gave a evil grin...

"I'm sorry... but... you were nothing to me..."

* * *

 **A/n FINALE COMING SOON! WHO WILL WIN CHASE OR DONALD THERE WILL BE A POLL TO DISIDE!**


	5. I'm Sorry Selena

Chase's Pov:

"Sorry, father... but your time has come to an end..."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO! Chase listen to me! Your my son! You were going to take over Davenport industries!"

"No! You said that you were going to give everything to Adam or Bree, cause you said I was too useless, creepy and too selfish!"

"I was only joking!"

"NO!... you weren't joking... now... it will be all mine!"

No Pov:

Chase started to laugh like a psychopath with the knife in his hand. Mr. Davenport was crying, he knew that this was his last moments, his son laughing like a psychopath, his oldest son dead. Blood everywhere, guts poring out of bodies, children crying, what to do... what to do...

"Bye... Donald Davenport..."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Footsteps were rushing towards the two.

"CHASE!" Selenas voice filled the room. Chase stopped laughing. He dropped his knife, time went in slow motion. Chase turned to Selena with a creepy smile.

"Hey, sweetie... what do you want?" he said quietly (Like a creepy whisper)

"Chase... what are you doing?"

"Oh Mr. Davenport here is about to tell me about the future of Davenport Industries, Bree won't do good. Adam is... dead... and Leo is.. well Leo... I'm the only one left to take over... so.. what is it Donald..."

 _Chase never called Mr. Davenport... Donald..._ Selena thought to herself.

"You will never have Davenport Industries..."

"Selena... its your choice... Come with me or... be dead like the rest..."

 _No, I love Chase but I cant let him kill everyone in this building, its just wrong. what's wrong with him? I mean he is never like this he never spoke of murder until now. Is it Spike? no... he would of killed Mr. Davenport by now... I know.._

Selena walks up to Chase and kisses him. he moans... Selena secretly kicked the knife towards Mr. Davenport, while pashenitly kissing Chase. Chase grabs Selena around the neck and smashes his lips against hers. he continues to moan, while that was happening Mr. Davenport was slowly walking out of the room. He diled 911, and Selena was dragging Chase out of the room.

* * *

2 Hours Later

* * *

Selena's Pov:

We were in bed cuddling.

"You made the right choice Selena. My Love..."

"I know," I kissed him on the lips. he got up and got dressed. I stayed in bed, watching the ceiling.

"Now, you and me will rule the world..." he sat next to me kneeling over my face. his muscles were showing all over his body.

"Now, my dear... I need you, to find out about what Bree is doing with her future, now if she wants the rights to Davenport Industries, tell me. and I will get rid of her, and if she doesn't tell her that Davenport chose me. Got it?" I nod. he pulled me closer to him. he kissed me,

 _I don't know what to do? I don't want Bree to die or anyone else. and even though Chase is so gorgeous, so manly. SNAP OUT OF IT! I am so sorry Chasey, but you wont get to that stage. I know what I am doing but... I really don't want to. I love him so much. Killing Adam was to far for me, even though he was my ex but still, Adam is his brother._

He backed away so I could stand up and get dressed. I got ready and left to go see Bree. I walked all around the academy to find Bree. She was hanging around the cafeteria with a couple of students.

"hey Bree!" I waved. she waved back.

"Bree I know this is really random what are you planning on doing with your life? do you want to take over Davenport industries?"

"Hmmmmmm I don't know.. personally I want to own a fashion line. and doesn't Chase want to rule Davenport Industries?"

 _oh thank goodness._

"yeah he does. that sounds really awesome! I've got to go now, Chase is probably looking for me. BYE!"

"Bye?" Bree looked puzzled but shrugged it off.

 _now I need to tell Chase. but first I need to find Davenport. I look around to find him, I thought he would be wearing armour but that would look suspicious. He was in the training room training students. He didn't look well._

"Selena!" Davenport yelled. I walked over to see a pale frightened davenport.

"I have to tell you something. Students you are dismissed."

they walk off.

"I've called the cops and they said we need evidence about Chase being the murderer, which means they will take them away and I don't want him to go but I don't want Davenport Industries to go to wast! I really need your help on this because. we cant have a murderer on the island."

"Yeah I know, he was going to murder Bree if she wanted to take over. But luckily she didn't."

"Oh my gosh... Bree... not Bree..."

"I know how you feel Mr. Davenport... but I will help you... all we need is bait... and a camera..." he nods.

"Thank you Selena... I owe you my life..." I walk of to go find Chase.

"Hey my love... so... is Bree in our way or not?.."

"She is not in our way." he nods and smiles.

"good now... for the plan.."

"What plan?"

"the plan to kill Mr. Davenport..."

"Oh,.. yeah..." I feel so bad right now...

he pulls me into his room. puts me against the door and starts kissing me.

"Now... the plan is... to get Davenport in a corner and all the students will have a virus that will make them listen to me..."

"GET ON THE FLOOR!" he looks up at the peep hole.

"Oh no.. Selena we need to leave, the FBI are here!"

"Chase..."

"What?"

"Do you regret killing people... do you ever think about it. ... cause even though Adam is my ex and Mr. Davenport is a crazy self obesest person, but... I don't want to rule Davenport industries... with out Mr. Davenport supporting us."

Chase turns towards me, with tears in his eyes,

"Of curse it has... and I don't want to but I have to... I can't control it..." He grabs Selena, she squeals, Chase smashes his lips on hers.

"Do you forgive me... Selena... I just feel terrible..."

"So you admit to the murders?..."

"Yes, I do..."

"Then I od forgive you... then will you forgive me for doing this?"

"What?"

I screamed as loud as I could.

"Sorry Chase..."

he looks at me with worry in his eyes. a tear feel down my face... he did as well...

"It's ok I deserve it..."

"HE'S IN HERE!"

The police came in and took him away, they put him in hand cuffs and in a strap suit (the ones psycho people wear). HE tried to fight it off but there was no use.. the last words he said to me is.

"I'm sorry Selena!"

I cried... for days on end... His sentence

* * *

was to death but Mr. Davenport reduce his sentence to 20 years in prison and has maximum security. soon after that his sentence was reduce again to 17 years because he caused no trouble... it turned out that the night we... uh did the deed, he got my pregnant. He had no idea since he was in prison. it was a boy. I named him Adam since, well, Chase would too if he would to name him.

After 17 years I get to see him again... I was so exited, Adam was too.

I drove to the park where he said we would meet. I was tearing up. I got out of my car and hugged him. he looked older.

"Selena!"

"Chase!" he kissed me. still the same sweet kiss he always gave me.

"Who's in the car?"

"Our son. Adam."

A tear fell down his face.

"Adam?"

"DAD!"

He hugged him for the first time.

"I'm so sorry son!"

"Don't be..."

We all hugged together. we are a family.

 **A/n sorry for the random bars I accidently pushed the wrong button now... it looks weird I hope you don't mind... and this is the end for Disaster since it limits to 5 chapters in Susz's rules. I hope you liked it and don't forget to review!**


End file.
